SPD Sentinel Solaris
by BlackBirdSigh
Summary: The newest member of S.P.D. thought he knew what the mission was, he is mistaken. Thrown in with a mish-match crew he will realize his iron clad loyalties have been split in the most unexpected ways. M for safety. Best read on 3/4th page scale. Chap 4 Up!
1. Solaris

**Disclaimer- I do not own Power Rangers SPD.**

**This Story is best read in 3/4th page mode, it's easier on the eyes and flows better.  
**

**Oh! Also any likeness of characters made by myself that is relatable to a real person (as in somebody I know in reality) is probably intentional on some strange subconscious or not so subconscious degree. ****(Sorry guys… )**

**That being said I leave you with this…**

**The Power Rangers Universe is a vast continuum,**

**One of innumerable possibilities and countless hopes.**

**I hope you enjoy my little spin on this world.**

**_Aryah_  
**

**-S.P.D.-**

"Space… is cold." He whispered looking out the shuttle window; shaking his head he pulled his coat a little tighter. "No, it's damn cold." He said with a wiry smile.

All in all it had been a twenty-six month long trip of switching countless shuttles over a dozen space stations four planetary lodges across five galaxies. Simply put it was a one way trip unless he was deemed unfit, in which case it would be better he died rather than have thousands of tax payers wasted dragging him back to Earth. Looking at his watch then back out the window, only a few more hours to go and he'd be at his new station.

He thought back at the last stop he'd made, a little garbage dump of a station called SeptAo number Six, mostly a mass of unregister beings running all over the place, human types and not. In the four hours there he had been there he was offered at least two dozen illegal substances, the use or possession an offence that could get one arrested in almost every planetary codex he could think of. Creature comforts on sale every other yard, everyone selling their 'goods' and other things he just had to pretend just weren't there.

Breathing a deep sigh the man smiled realizing that he could forget all of that mess; soon he'd be at a real military outpost, granted though it was in one of the most battle worn zones in space. It was rumored that untamed aliens and mutant boogies attacked regularly, and every officer and most soldiers at the outpost had a Genetically Bound Ablility. He looked down at his own hands and wondered if was true. At the academy only a few had powers as obvious has his, he shook off the past and set his mind to more important things, like sleep.

Yawning he tilted his seat as far back he could and closed his eyes, he let himself drift off, the last two years he had learned to sleep when he could because docking was normally a mad dash of one sort or another.

"Sir…" A quiet voice whispered tapping his shoulder.

He blinked a few times, momentarily disoriented.

"Sir, we will be docking in fifteen, we need you up and ready for docking." She was a tough little thing, when he had come aboard; the girl had been kind enough to give a blanket for the frigid shuttle she and her brothers called home. The Ling'qs were classB humanoids, everything about them was as close to an earth based human as you could get except of the neon red eyes and hair, that and the near freezing levels they seemed to enjoy living in. "Sir, I have made contacted with the outpost and they have sent regrets that the acting station commander will not be able to meet you at the gate."

He nodded understanding, sitting up the man stowed his carry on items and readjusted his harness. Looking around the small ship the Ling'q siblings called home he knew they knew what they were doing, but he wasn't sure about the ship. Part of him was sure that it was held together with duct tape, some bond-o and a prayer.

He couldn't help but be amazed at the smooth docking; these kids really knew what they were doing. Unfortunately from this angle he couldn't get a look at his new station, it was supposed to be the best in the frontier, the United Nations Galaxy Forces' pride and joy.

"Sir! Welcome to Sentinel Solaris!" The little Ling'q sister said with an entirely too perky grin.

"Eh thanks Kid." He said with a smile grabbing his two carry ons, knowing his other bags would be waiting for him on the ship. Stepping onto the platform giving a wave to the Ling'qs as the airlock closed behind him, they had mentioned they had other cargo to deliver and they could do if faster without having to worry about his need for warmth.

"So this is Solaris…" He said with a small smile.

Looking around he knew the acting head officer wouldn't be able to greet him but he had expected some sort of welcome party. Instead he found his other two bags waiting for him just inside the main airlock; he gave them a quick look over making sure everything was still there.

The number one difference from this and every other space port was how bright and clean every thing was, the floors were a mix of steel greats over wiring and control panels to flush polished stone tiles. The walls were mostly large windows or viewing screens of some nature, not a thing out of place, no graffiti or litter, just perfect.

Adjusting his charcoal grey uniform he started down the docking bay, like most ports he had visited most all of the airlocks had armed guards standing near by. They all ignored him or it more seemed liked they had more important things to worry about than a random uniform coming aboard. He couldn't find a single directory or information desk anywhere. Mostly ignored he continued on, now and then he would see somebody talking into their wrist it took him a moment to realize they were communicator, thin silver bands on every wrist. Finally he spotted an enlisted soldier who didn't seem to be engaged in anything, calmly he asked for directions for the acting head officer.

"Yeah sure, ... wait a minute, who the hell are you?" He asked coolly, eyes like ice… then a look of realization came across his face, "Oh shit! Sorry Sir, you're the one everybody's been expecting!"

The young soldier grabbed his hand shaking it with gusto as the man stared at him with wide eyes.

"So sorry Sir, I'm Sergeant Bronwen, James Bronwen." He had a thick southern accent and electric blue hair, every thing from the tips on the top of his head to from the eyebrow and sad attempt of stubble on his chin. He pulled back the sleeve on his uniform revealing the thin dark silver wrist communicators that everyone seemed to have, talking quickly to the unnamed person on the other side.

"Yes Sir, _HE_ is here."

_**.a.r.y.a.h.**_

_**So I hoped you liked it, please leave a little reveiw either way. Cheers! I'm sure you can guess who the new guys is. **_


	2. Blue

**Well here's chapter two, I hope yall like it. As normal I own nothing more or less, bunch of suck ain't it?**

**Thanks for the one recorded review and the ones not here from my dear friends who I have to remind myself that I love… because If I don't I'd have to kill them for not leaving one here on the site. So please leave a review, the next chapter will be longer than this if you do!**

_**.A.R.Y.A.H.**_

**-S.P.D.-**

"Yes I'm sure it's him, I ain't stupid for Pete'sake!"

The voice on the other end of the communicator sounded like wind through packing peanuts than an actual person, but the young brilliant blue sergeant seemed to know exactly what they were saying.

"Ok so have him meet on the H-2Deck then?"

Again Static and crackling.

"Well I sure as hell hope so, if I'm late for my shift I'm my Capt.'s gonna have me skinned and gutted like a twenty pound catfish!" The blue haired man motioned to be followed as he kept arguing with the person on the other side. "Hell yes I've seen a twenty pound catfish! When damn bayou flooded them things swam up to my back door! One of them big monsters almost ate mah dog!"

The man couldn't help but wonder if the young man he was following was really a member of the crew or some strange madman. It didn't help the crackling sound coming out of the communicator was grating on his already tired and tender nerves, looking around he noticed that more and more members of the crew were either talking into the aggravatingly crackly wrist bands or holding them up to various scanners or machines.

'This guy is seriously…' He thought with a slight scowl."…kind of nutty.' Nearly running the blue haired man over when he stopped suddenly, almost dropping everything in he'd been carrying. 'What the HELL?'

Bronwen had stopped at the top of a long spiral stair case looking at the man following and realized he was carrying three huge duffle bags and a fairly large sized carry on. Without saying anything he took the two largest off the other mans shoulder and held them in one hand while still bickering playfully to the unnamed party, stepping quickly down the long stair way and making several quick turns threw twisting halls.

"Hell nah I ain't a hick! I'm a coon-ass get it right Sir! I was born in Enterprise, Alabama and raised in Leesville, Louisiana!" He continued to babble his accent growing heavier as he spoke. "And yes you best believe I missed school on the first day of huntin' season!"

Bronwen stopped suddenly again almost causing the other man to run him over a second time. He set the bags on the gleaming metal floor and turned to the new man on board, with a smile like a demented game show host.

"Well Sir, this is the part were I run like hell for my shift… oh damn." Bronwen looked over the other man shoulder; the blue haired man readjusted his uniform while his eyes grew large. "He got here quuuuiiiick. " He whispered running his blue tinged nails through his hair.

Both looking down the hall the new comer didn't understand the sudden change in the other man, he saw a young woman with pale brown hair walking away, one man slightly over weight going up the stairs and another heading towards them.

He was shy of six feet by only a few inches, about 5'8", but moved like he was so much more, clearly older than Bronwen but definitely not as old as himself. His thick brown hair was in all probability longer than regulation but not long enough to get flagged, longer on top and loosely brushed back. The man had a strange air of self-reliance, gentleness plus something just a bit quirky and he carried himself like he always woke up on the right side of the bed.

"Hello!" He said with a brilliant smile giving a short wave with his curiously gloved hand. Bronwen on the other hand had finished cleaning himself up and saluted properly to the smiling man. "At ease James, you know I don't care about that…"

But young man held his salute stance steadfastly, the man sighed as if tired of this ritual but in good humor returned the salute, only then did he relax. The young mans clear blue eyes held a fusion of admiration and awe that only complete and absolute adoration could rouse, but peculiarly there was just the most minuscule hint of trepidation.

"Ok then James, now that's done…" He said clapping his black leather gloved hands together, with a big grin looking quickly at his wrist. "… you are technically two seconds tardy for your sift as of…ah…NOW!"

The young man let out an unprofessional squawk before turning tail to run, stopping only to salute again, and then looking at the most recent member of the crew he gave a shrug.

"Welcome aboard Sir, and ah good luck." He turned to leave again taking off in a sprint.

"Take the H2 to corridor T-xet, it's faster!" The man with the gloves called out waving.

"Thank you SIR!" Bronwen called without looking back then vanishing around a blind corner.

There was a thunderous crash and yelp of surprise, the two men flinched perceptibly then relaxed as voices called an all clear.

_**-A-R-Y-A-H-**_

_**So if you can't guess who this newest person is, than I guess there is no hope left in this world.**_

_**So please leave a little review, I'd prefer something constructive but I'd love something supportive even more!**_


	3. Grey

**Disclaimer- I still don't own anything. All though I did see some S.P.D. DVD's at SunCoast. Ah the possibilities… Evil Smile**

**Thanks for the review as promised a longer and hopefully better chapter, please enjoy.**

**To GinaStar: thanks for my first review.**

**To Kyoshiro-Crimson-King: I've read most of your stories and enjoyed them in many different ways, thank you for reading.**

**_Aryah_  
**

**-.S.P.D.-**

"That kid is going to give himself a heart attack one day." The man smiled looking to the new man, "Sorry, the name's Bridge, Bridge Carson." He said holding out a gloved hand.

"Uh, hi. Schuyler Tate. But I've always been called Sky." The taller man said with a cautious smile, shaking the other mans hand.

"Hello Sky, welcome to Sentinel Solaris, and I'm sure you have a ton of questions, but unfortunately I can't answer them" Then he thought for a moment. "Well I can, I mean I physically can and I have the information … but I'm not allowed to tell you the answers that I know for the questions you must have." He went over the sentence in mind quickly then nodding as if agreeing with himself. "But!" He said, holding up a gloved hand. "I can take you to the person who is able to help." The mans bright grey eyes smiled at him as he took the two large duffle bags, one in either hand. "Jeeze, was Bronwen showing off again?" By no means was he struggling under the bags but he didn't have both in one hand casually slung over his shoulder as the blue hair sergeant had.

"Okay, real quick though." Sky said calmly readjusting his bags. "Does this mean back UP the really long stair way?" He asked pointing with his free hand.

Bridge looked back the way they had come and nodded slowly then shook his head quickly. "Yea… No! I mean no, Bronwen has a thing against the lifts, and he's claustrophobic. But we can take the elevator, that's how I got here so fast, if I had walked he probably would have been long gone before I got down here."

"Great, just my luck I ask the man with a fear of elevators for help." Sky muttered rolling his eyes as they walked down the corridor to a silver set of doors with a large 'H2' engraved on it.

"Yeah that really is too bad, but hey at least you didn't have to carry the bags up any stairs, AND since Bronwen's G.B.A is enhanced strength he took your two heaviest bags." Bridge pointed out with a smile, as he ran his wrist over the scanner next to the door before pressing a few buttons on a keypad that very much looked like something ripped off a vending machine. He noticed Sky watching what he was doing, he held up his wrist to reveal a silver communicator 

much like everyone else had with the exceptions of two pencil eraser size gems on it, one a dark blue lapis the other a brilliant emerald. "Don't worry you'll be getting one of these I'm sure, you have to if you want to use anything on the ship, lifts, replicators, holo-rooms, your own room, yeah everything."

The door gave a slight 'DING' as it slid open to show an empty octagonal space comfortable for ten but could probably cram fifteen to eighteen. Stepping on they immediately shot off, Bridge set down the bags and leaned on the metal wall completely at ease, Sky followed suit but instead of relaxing he took a moment to consider the man next to him. He notice that like the band on his wrist Bridge sported another set of eraser size gems on the high collar of his uniform along with a small silver pin in the shape of a leaf, something Sky hadn't seen on anyone else on board. Also he seemed to be the only one with gloves on or the ability to snap somebody into attention. He found it strange that somebody so unthreatening could command anything; he was completely average as far as Sky could tell.

"You know… you can try asking me something, and I'll answer it if I'm allowed it." Bridge said not looking at Sky but the ceiling, that was changing shades as the floors progressed. "Your curiosity is almost overwhelming, and I have a feeling it's only gonna get worse in the few days." He said well naturedly.

Sky blinked at him surprised, he knew he hadn't been starring out right but then is was natural that he would have questions. The man decided to start with something simple. "Alright, how old are you?"

Bridge laughed looking at him finally. "How old do you think I am?"

"Twenty. Maybe, and that's not fair I asked you first." Sky said giving him a slight glare. Bridge shrugged and ran his hand through his clearly longer than regulation hair.

"I'll be twenty-four in a few. So I guess that makes me twenty-three then. How 'bout you?" He asked as Sky looked at him surprised. "What?"

"You're a kid!" He said blatantly starring, a kid! He'd been kidding when he said twenty, actually that had been honest Carson looked twenty tops but he's hoped he was going to be something longer in the tooth.

"Yeah, so are you!" Bridge said with mild heat, rolling his eyes, as he picked up Sky's bags again. "This is the floor." He said before the lift had stopped, the younger man stepped off quickly and started walking without saying anything.

Quietly they walked through a short walkway into a large domed area filled with people, who didn't even notice Sky till they saw Bridge, then they would either snap a quick salute before continuing or just wave hello, and to each one he would either nod or smile to respectively. Then 

a out of nowhere came tiny purple bolt of energy in carnet in the form of a smiling six year old, wrapping herself around Bridge's leg.

"Anna Purple Banana!" He laughed picking her up after setting Sky's bags down. "Shouldn't you be in class?" He asked tossing her high in the air.

"I had to see the tooth Fairy!" She squealed as he caught her with ease. "Ona-mah-toofs is loose!" She said holding open her mouth as she spoke. "He said it'll fall out soon, THEN I get prize!"

"Really!" Bridge said with the vigor of an eight year old on speed. While it seemed like he was paying full attention to her, tossing the girl again, he nodded to a frantic looking woman in a yellow sundress.

"Oh thank the stars!" She gasped walking up to them, her dark curly blond hair matching the little girls to a T. "Anna Violetta Banaan, how many TIMES have I told you, 'No jumping from the upper decks'? You are going to give your father and me a heart attack!" She asked the child pointing to up to the multiple levels on the far wall. The child just shrugged still clinging to Bridge's neck, hiding her face.

"How far this time?" Bridge asked looking at the girl's mother with a sheepish smile. "First deck? No? Second?"

"Fourth this time. We just got out the dentist office and she saw you walking into the court." The woman said pointing to the second highest level, easily over one hundred feet high. "She saw you, climbed the banister and jumped before I could catch her. When are we going to update the security grids for the upper decks?"

"You know the answer to that as well as I do Mrs. Banaan, but too many people need NOT to have grids up there, I'll see if I can get an age regulator running." He said then focusing at the suddenly shy child. "Anna, we've had this talk before, no power jumping OR falling unless it's in class or an emergency. If you don't follow the rules, what will happen if a kid littler than you with no power jumps or falls does what you can do?"

Her large brown eyes started to water as she understood what her hero said. "They'll splat and die, like Mister McKamp did."

"That's right," He said with a sigh. "…so if you promise to be a good girl, I MIGHT be able to sneak you out of class one day just to go jumping. You like that?" He asked winking at her mother as the child thought it over. The woman nodded her gratitude to the young man. The little girl nodded and promised to be good before throwing her stick like arms around him for another hug before being led away.

Once gone he looked at Sky with a small smile. "Kids… ya know?" Then picking up the duffle bags he started off again in a better disposition.

Sky on the other hand was trying to soak up everything he'd just heard.

"You're telling me that, that little girl has a G.B.A?" Sky asked trying to keep his voice even.

Bridge just shrugged and smiled over his shoulder still leading the way as they stepped onto another lift. "What do you expect when people with G.B.A.'s start _doing it_? Babies happen; they are the next generation… not just of gifted people, but all people." He said enigmatically as the lift doors opened on a new floor. Sky let this stew for a moment as they walked along but before he could say anything Bridge spoke. "I wasn't technically supposed to do that… show you one of the big rooms I mean." He stopped walking and looked steadily into Sky questioning eyes. "But I needed you to see, no wait, understand what we are doing out here and why."

"I… what? Understand what?" He said sharper than he had meant to, hardly noticing that Bridge had handed him back his other two bags.

"Oh, you'll get it soon enough; I've got a good feeling about you." Bridge said then nodding to the door they had been talking in front of. "This is your stop. You'll be fine I'm sure… well pretty sure anyway." He started walking away, hands deep in his pockets. "I'll be by when you two are done." He said with a mischievous smile.


	4. Cake

**Disclaimer: Still not mine, damn it…**

**Sorry it's taken so long to update, I just moved back to the main land and have been searching my ass off for a job, which starts on Monday. W00Ts.**

**Kyoshiro-Crimson-King- Much love as always.**

**Ebony Falcon and Blue November – Welcome and thanks for the reviews.**

**Now on with the show.**

_**Aryah**_

**.S.P.D.**

"Wha…" Sky said completely lost looking to where Bridge had vanished too, then turning back to the door; it was just like all the other privet barracks. A few of the doors had, had a decal or some other sort of decoration, this one just had a black welcome mat with silver leading on the edges. "So what now?" He adjusted his uniform and wished he knew what the hell he was walking into. Waving his hand over the signal pad he waited for permission to enter, waiting a few moments he did it again.

"Oh what the hell." He said with a sigh. Looking at the auto open button he decided to give a try, unless it was locked on the inside there was not reason for it not to be open. "Well nothing else seems normal around here." Pressing it lightly he waited to see if it would open, to his surprise it did.

It slipped open with a quiet hiss like most other doors did stepping in he didn't instantly see anyone, it was an ordinary room. The two beds that were standard in most barracks were pushed together to make one larger one. A door to what he assumed was the bathroom, senior officers normally had there own, he found it strange that the bed was in the main area when he could see an open second door that should have been the bed room. Setting his things just inside the main door he made his way to the far room, he called out politely once just to announce his presents. Looking into the smaller room he expect to see a middle aged man possibly dead considering how many times he had made himself known. Instead he found a computer with a keyboard typing on its own while an early twenty-something woman sat with her eyes closed, head phones on and feet kicked back resting on the desk.

He stood there surprised, looking back into the main room and wondered with that guy Bridge was messing with him. Clearly this was the quarters of a commanding officer, but who the hell was this? She had on the same grey uniforms that everyone else in the Galaxy Forces, the top of her jacket was unbuttoned and revealed a standard issue shirt, and then he saw it. The collar of her jacket had gems like Bridges, except it was just a single brilliant red ruby and a silver Hawk holding olive branches.

'No way, no way in hell could she be a full bird Colonel! I can't report to this… this KID!' He thought backing up to the main room. 'This has got to be a sick joke, like hazing the new guy or something.' Sky busy in his mental ranting didn't notice the small trash bin next to the door till he knocked it over. "Shit!" Sweeping up the contents and righting the little red bin in one smooth move, looking back up he saw large brown eyes staring down at him. "Ma'am!" Standing strait he saluted smartly, "Lieutenant Colonel Schuyler Tate reporting Ma'am." She blinked at him a few times taking her head phones off.

"Ahheh, at ease Tate." She said with a sigh. "I see you found your way; I take it Carson showed you." She stole a quick look to the main door and then muttered softly. "Ah what the hell happen to your escort?" Running her fingers through her short blue black hair, she shook it. "This isn't good." Looking back at him she gave him a small informal salute. "Really at ease Tate, take a seat." She said nodding to a spare chair in the small room. He looked at her hard, before taking the seat.

"So Schuyler Tate, age twenty-six, first enrolled into the Galaxy Forces Academy at age ten, a full two years younger than the average cadet." She glanced back to the computer with a nod, "Yeah that's about right full file on you form birth to now. You should know the Forces have completed files on all there people. Especially those of 'special' interest."

"Excuse me?" Sky said on guard, standing he looked down on he with suspicious eyes. "Wait the information I was given said the acting head officers name was Nigel Lazaroff age fifty-two. And you ma'am you don't look like a fifty-two year old man." She looked at him with large eyes and laughed shortly, covering her mouth with a small hand.

"Well it's good to know not everything back home has changed." Wiping a laugh tear from the corner of her eye she for the first time a real smile. "Oh Tate, do you think they would really tell you that you were going to be under the command of a twenty-five year old woman?" Waving for him to sit, he did so warily. "Now then, before we can continue, I'm afraid I have to throw something at your head."

"WHAT?" He asked jumping to his feet and shaking his head, "This is insane!" He started out the room looking back when he head something heavy scrape, he barely raised his arm and then a pale shield just in time to stop the keyboard of the computer from hitting him in the face. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Sky barked outraged.

"Well now we've proved you are who you are supposed to be." She said smiling leaning on the door frame, with a wave of her hand the keyboard floated across the room back to the desk. "I'm very sorry about that Lieutenant Colonel… but without your escort from the docking bay I had to be sure of who you were."

"Well who the hell else could I be?" Sky asked keeping up his shield, looking at her through the blue have that was his shield. "What the hell is going on here and who the hell are you?" He just got more irritated when she just shook her head smiling.

"You could have been one of them, they can take the form of one of us but can't reproduce our powers, not really anyway. " She looked toward the main doors of her quarters then back at him. "Carson will be back soon for you, hopefully with information about where your escort was when they should have been waiting for you." Calmly she walked to the replicator in the corner of her room. "Would you care for something? I normally frown on using these things but it is a special occasion." Waving her wrist cuff before it, "Anything? No? How about coffee?"

He just nodded rolling his eyes and finally dropping his shield. "Fantastic, two coffees and two butter cakes." From nowhere two hot cups of coffee appeared with two slices of a rich yellow butter cake. "My mother recipe, you better believe I had it put into the data bank as soon as I could." Setting them on the table she waved for him to sit at the small diner style table as she took her own seat.

Sitting he looked at her questioningly. "Well you answered two out of three of my questions… mind telling me who you are exactly." He took his own cup taking a swig after she had.

"Ah yes… I suppose a name would helpful wouldn't it?" Clearing her voice she gave her best formal military speal. "Colonel Nigella Lazaroff, age twenty-five and commanding head officer of Sentinel Solaris." She took a happy swig of her coffee. "Can I answer anything else?"

"Probably, I can handle you being a full bird, but how can you be the commanding officer? Aren't there older more experience officers on board?" He poked at his slice of cake thoughtfully. "I mean no offence honestly, but how Ma'am?"

"Because… they all died." The Colonel said with a small sad knowing smile.

**-.S.P.D.-**

"We've been through five commanding officers, one on them died on the way out here. It was only a six month trip but he was old and couldn't handle the jump." Taking a small bite of cake she saw the startled look on his face. "You do know that Solaris was equipped with a one way hyper jump right? Now a days it takes the average being just over two years to get out here, a Ling'q can do it just one year, back then when this all started, it took over three 

and a half years. So the U.N.G.F. decided to do something dangerous, stupid and completely unprecedented. They strapped a hyper jump drive to a multi-trillion dollar ship full off a crew that was eighty-nine percent genetically gifted… and of those gifted people ninety-two percent were under the age of eighteen." She gave him a critical eye watching him closely. "Do you get it Tate? Are you following me?"

"That's… Unbelievable, the Forces wouldn't do anything so reprehensible! It would be morally unacceptable to send children G.B.A.s or not. That would go against every law and rule in the book." Sky's eyes were dark looking into his coffee. 'I live by that book.'

"Now now Tate, if you think about it in the long run, it really isn't THAT bad. If you send Cadets, lower officers and enlisted into space with the skills and information to do what is needed then you have multi-generational Forces unit. And as long as you can keep them happy and away from such silly ideas like rebellion you're fine. And if something does go wrong you have the most dangerous kinds of people billions of light years away and hopefully will either get killed off or die one way or another." With a shrug she nodded toward the door. "Now how did it get serious in here? It's not so bad really. Oh, Carson is here." She said looking to the main door.


End file.
